Shinigami et Démon
by peacecraft31
Summary: OS :Cross over entre Black Butler et Bleach: Que pourrait-il bien se passer dans la vie de Ciel et de Sébastian si deux Shinigamis comme les Capitaines Kuchiki et Hitsugaya débarquaient lors d'une mission en Angleterre? Yaoi ( plus de 18 ans).


**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui je publie en avance car c'est un écrit un peu spécial. Il m'a été demandé par une lectrice et je dois dire que je voulais lui faire lire rapidement. j'espère qu'il lui plaira ainsi qu'a tous ceux ou celles qui le liront. Moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Shinigami et Démon.**

Ce matin le Seireitei était des plus tranquille, le Capitaine Kuchiki se rendait tranquillement jusqu'à sa caserne. Depuis des lustres, la sixième division était son fief et celle de sa maison de noble. Comme tous les matins, il s'était pourvu de son Haori blanc de capitaine et de ses Kenseikan dans ses longs cheveux noirs, montrant ainsi son statut social. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faisait plus attention à toutes ces personnes qui se courbaient sur son passage. En arrivant il salua de loin ses soldats et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il inspira un long moment et se mit au travail avant que son second n'arrive. Si avec le temps il avait reconnu ses capacités de meneur d'hommes, il le trouvait toujours trop turbulent. Une véritable tornade, un vrai enfant. Lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, aimait la tranquillité et le travail bien fait. Mais son second Renji Abarai était tout autre. Toujours à parler, même pour rien dire, à sortir à pas d'heure avec les autres Vice-Capitaines. Surtout cette dévergondée de Rangiku Matsumoto, il se demandait comment le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya pouvait s'en sortir, surtout qu'elle n'était d'aucune aide. Au moins Renji faisait bien son travail quand il était là. Sur ces pensées qui le fit légèrement sourire, il se mit à travailler pendant l'accalmie que la formation des subalternes par Renji lui donnait de temps libre.

Une heure était passée quand la porte claqua, laissant apparaître un homme grand et bien charpenté aux cheveux rouges.

 **\- Bien le bonjour Capitaine. Vous auriez pu venir nous saluer de plus près, les autres penses que nous sommes en froid ou que vous est en colère contre eux.**

 **\- Pas le moins du monde. Ai-je à être en colère contre toi ou eux ?**

 **\- Nope. On n'a rien fait de mal.**

 **\- Bon alors n'en parle plus et met toi au travail.**

Renji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et malgré son envie de fuir il se mit au travail. Au bout d'une dizaine de dossiers il releva la tête et souffla fort. Son regard vacilla vers l'horloge du bureau et sursauta.

 **\- Capitaine, ça va être l'heure de votre réunion entre Capitaines, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas vous serez en retard.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que je suis sur le départ,** souffla l'homme sur le perron de la pièce. **Termine tout et rejoint moi.**

 **\- Bien.**

Le chef de la sixième division se rendit d'un pas sûr vers le lieu de rendez-vous dans les locaux de la première division. En arrivant, il se mit en rang avec les autres Capitaines. Ils attendirent en silence que le Capitaine Commandant Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto les rejoigne. L'homme arriva de longues minutes plus tard et il prit rapidement la parole et la réunion débuta. A la fin de celle-ci son supérieur le convoqua avec un autre capitaine. Les trois se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le bureau de l'aîné.

 **\- J'aimerais que vous alliez en Angleterre pour régler un problème. Je vous envoie là-bas car vous avez le potentiel pour cette mission. Entre vos talents d'enquêteur Capitaine Kuchiki et vos talents de stratège Capitaine Hitsugaya vous devriez vite résoudre ce problème.**

 **\- Capitaine Commandant, pourquoi nous envoyer là-bas ? Et à deux de surcroît ?** Se renseigna le brun qui essayait de comprendre cet ordre des plus déraisonnable à son goût. Pourquoi aller s'occuper des affaires des autres ? pensa-t-il, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

 **\- Capitaine Kuchiki vous ne m'avez pas habitué à discuter mes ordres et vous non plus capitaine Hitsugaya,** s'emporta le commandant du Seireitei.

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit, mais je suis d'accord avec mon confrère. Les anglais n'ont qu'à résoudre leurs problèmes seuls.**

 **\- En règle générale je serais d'accord avec cela, mais pas aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda le capitaine Kuchiki.

Le commandant leur donna un dossier à chacun. Les deux hommes les prirent et les consultèrent rapidement. Quand ils fermèrent leurs documents ils se courbèrent et saluèrent leur chef en acceptant la mission sans autre question.

Hors de la première division, le Capitaine Kuchiki soupira en voyant son second parler avec la seconde du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Puis il observa une scène dont il se serait bien passé. Rangiku s'élança vers eux en courant, la jeune femme blonde aux formes plus que généreuses agrippa son « Taicho » comme elle ne cessait d'appeler Hitsugaya et l'écrasa contre sa poitrine. Le jeune Capitaine, qui lui avait l'apparence d'un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus, fut compressé et se débattit afin de reprendre sa respiration. Kuchiki souffla à nouveau de tant de bruit et d'ennui.

 **\- Vice-Capitaine veuillez lâcher le Capitaine Hitsugaya nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance et nous partons seuls,** ajouta-t-il afin de bien faire comprendre à Renji de ne pas se préparer.

La blonde lâcha son supérieur et les deux hommes allèrent se préparer à partir. Ils partaient pour l'Angleterre une heure plus tard.

* * *

Sébastian soupirait d'aise, pour une fois il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la demeure. Les autres serviteurs de Maître Ciel étaient tous très doués dans leurs domaines mais en dehors ils étaient plutôt maladroits et bruyants. Mais cela lui plaisait, d'une certaine façon. Lui, le démon, aimait côtoyer ces humains faibles et pathétiques qui parfois se révélaient vraiment intéressants, comme son nouveau contractant. Malgré le jeune âge du comte Ciel Phantomhive, celui-ci se montrait doué dans beaucoup de domaines, que ce soit celui des affaires commerciales ou policières. Il avait un véritable talent, une intelligence hors norme et un esprit de déduction très affûté. Qu'il le veuille ou non il aimait être auprès de lui, jamais il ne s'ennuyait. Le jeune homme lui demandait toujours de se dépasser et cela le réjouissait. Il aimait aussi les moments calmes du goûter comme en ce moment où il se devait de trouver de nouvelles collations sucrées pour le satisfaire.

Il entra dans le bureau de l'adolescent et sourit devant le regard bleu brillant d'intérêt du brun qui le fixait.

 **\- Jeune maître, c'est l'heure du goûter.**

 **\- Sébastian tu es en retard !** Claqua la voix mécontente du jeune garçon.

 **\- Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai un thé à la framboise des Amériques avec des muffins au chocolat. Le tout accompagné des informations que vous m'avez demandé ce matin.**

 **\- Très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins du majordome de la famille Phantomhive.**

Sébastian sourit, c'était leur phrase à eux pour ne pas dire le démon du maître. Il le servit et discuta du dossier en cours. Les deux hommes cherchaient des indices sur le lieu où pourrait se trouver Undertaker. Depuis le récent fait sur les résurrections ils n'avaient pas d'indices. Ils savaient juste que des shinigamis de toute la planète étaient sur le coup, ils en avaient rencontré venant d'Allemagne, d'Italie et de bien d'autres pays. Cette histoire avait l'air d'être importante autant pour les vivants que pour les morts. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Sébastian repartit pour de nouvelles recherches.

* * *

Ils venaient à peine de débarquer qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un combat. On leur avait dit de rejoindre un certain Shinigami nommé Grell et ils l'avaient trouvé en train de tuer des morts vivants. Ils avaient alors assisté à la scène afin de voir qui étaient leurs alliés. Ils étaient dans un vieil hôtel délabré. Deux groupes s'étaient formés mais avaient l'air de travailler plus ou moins ensemble. Le premier était celui de Grell, le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges dont on leur avait parlé, qui était accompagné d'un petit brun à lunettes qui avait plus l'air d'écrire que de se battre. L'autre groupe était plus atypique, un démon d'apparence humaine et adulte, brun aux yeux rouges et un adolescent humain brun dont on ne voyait qu'un seul de ses yeux bleus, l'autre étant sous un cache-œil.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un démon comme on en voit souvent,** constata le capitaine Kuchiki.

 **\- Le gamin doit être le contractant, les humains passent un accord avec ces monstres contre leurs âmes.**

Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes regardant les autres se battre. Grell s'en sortait bien avec sa tronçonneuse. Les deux capitaines ne trouvèrent pas cela très esthétique. Leur Zanpakutos étaient bien plus élégants. Puis ils virent le démon faire ainsi que l'humain qui tirait en pleine tête, il était doué avec une arme à feu. Mais il y avait énormément de morts-vivants et si cela continuait ils allaient être dépassés.

 **\- Capitaine Kuchiki il vaudrait mieux…**

 **\- Oui, allons-y.**

Les deux hommes fondirent sur les ennemis et commencèrent à se battre. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya après avoir élaboré une stratégie incluant les quatre autres hommes, énonça à voix haute :

 **\- Grell passe à gauche et toi l'autre Shinigami va te mettre devant l'humain afin de le protéger. Quant à toi le démon va à droite, tu les rabats vers nous tout comme toi Grell. Capitaine Kuchiki dos à moi et quand on les a dans notre périmètre on les extermine.**

Tous firent « _ok_ » et se mirent en position. Le Shinigami accompagnant Grell attrapa Ciel et l'entraina un peu plus loin des affrontements. Les deux virent alors Sébastian et Grell se mettre en position et les deux nouveaux venus trouvèrent leur place au centre des morts vivants, les repoussants de leurs magnifiques sabres.

 **\- Zanpakuto,** souffla alors le Shinigami.

 **\- Othello ?**

La voix du Comte raisonna doucement et son regard interrogateur fit comprendre au Shinigami de continuer. Un sourire aux lèvres, il ne s'en priva pas. Sa voix raisonna assez fort pour que Grell et Sébastian entendent malgré les bruits du combat. Cela l'ennuierait de devoir se répéter. C'était donc tout heureux qu'il présenta d'une certaine façon les nouveaux venus.

 **\- Comte, vous devez comprendre que comme chaque pays qui à ses coutumes et ses folklores, ils possèdent aussi leurs propres royaumes des âmes et leurs organisations de Shinigami. En Europe, nous avons à peu près le même système, c'est pour cela qu'en Allemagne vous ne vous êtes pas sentit troublé par nos confrères. Mais au Japon c'est différent, tout comme leurs démons. Les Shinigamis ne sont pas forcément des âmes suicidées comme nous, mais des âmes qui ont un certain pouvoir appelé reiatsu, c'est de l'énergie spirituelle. Comme le jeune Capitaine Hitsugaya,** Othello désigna le plus jeune aux cheveux blancs, **ou des Shinigamis de naissance comme le Capitaine Kuchiki,** là il montra le grand brun à l'air noble. **Ils vivent dans un monde nommé la Soul Society et ils ont pour mission de protéger les humains et les âmes des morts, des Hollows, c'est la forme bestiale des âmes perdues. Pour cela ils vont dans une école et développent des capacités, ensuite ils acquièrent un Zanpakuto, c'est un sabre spirituel lié à leur maître qui peut se transformer, chacun d'entre eux à un nom. Si je me souviens bien celui du Capitaine Histugaya est Hyorinmaru et celui du Capitaine Kuchiki est Senbonzakura. C'est ce que j'ai lu dans leurs dossiers.**

Othello s'arrêta et regarda le combat plus bas, le Comte fit de même. Les deux Capitaines dos à dos étaient en train de combattre les morts vivants, pendant que les deux autres les rabattaient vers eux. Ils avaient tous vraiment du style, chacun à leur façon. Même Grell avec sa tronçonneuse. Puis deux voix s'élevèrent au-dessus de brouhaha :

 **\- Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura !**

Sur cet ordre l'épée du Capitaine Kuchiki se transforma en des milliers de lames qui s'élancèrent sur les morts vivants telles une tornade. Cela ressemblait à un vol de pétales de fleurs de cerisier d'un rose clair, éclatant, emporté par le vent. Malgré le coté macabre qu'offrait le déchiquètement des corps en décomposition, le spectacle n'en restait pas moins magnifique.

 **\- Assieds-toi sur les cieux glacés !**

Une épée de glace apparut dans la main du jeune Capitaine Japonais et en un mouvement il glaça tous ses ennemis. Les morts devinrent des statues de glace que les lames de Senbonzakura réduisirent en miettes. Un long silence se fit et tous se regardèrent, les cadavres ne bougeaient plus. Othello redescendit avec Ciel et Sébastian revint vers son jeune maître. Les six hommes se présentèrent et chacun fit son rapport. Ciel et le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs se fixaient.

 **\- Malgré son jeune âge mon maître est très sage et intelligent,** expliqua tranquillement le démon qui voyait que les deux nouveaux Shinigamis fixaient son maître et surtout le plus jeune d'entre eux.

 **\- Tout comme le Capitaine Hitsugaya, un vrai petit génie,** lança la voix calme de son collègue.

 **\- Alors on a tous un gamin hors du commun,** s'amusa Grell en regardant Othello qui avait sûrement à peine quelques années de plus que les deux autres.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent d'un air perplexe. Ils n'y croyaient pas, comment les trois autres pouvaient parler d'eux ainsi, et en plus en leurs présences. D'un seul coup et d'une seule voix tous se mirent à crier en même temps.

 **\- Je ne suis plus un enfant,** tout en faisant une moue des plus enfantines.

Les trois adultes les regardèrent en rigolant.

 **\- Et si nous allions discuter autre part autour d'un thé ?** Proposa Sébastian en bon majordome et aussi pour passer à autre chose.

 **\- Oh oui Séby-chan ! Allons prendre un thé en tête à tête,** s'emporta Grell en sautant sur le démon.

 **\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais,** claqua la voix froide de Sébastian.

 **\- Comme tu es cruel avec la pauvre femme que je suis,** se plaignit le rouge.

 **\- Si tu l'étais vraiment, je te parlerais mieux,** rajouta le majordome.

 **\- Séby,** renifla le Shinigami.

 **\- Ferais-tu des infidélités à William ? Je dois le consigner de suite,** rigola Othello surtout en voyant Grell blanchir.

 **\- Non, non on rentre !** fit l'homme à la tronçonneuse tout en poussant le gamin scientifique devant lui. **Vous…**

 **\- Non ils restent avec nous, ils sont nos invités,** claqua la voix intransigeante de Ciel. **Ils sont des nobles Shinigamis et nous avons l'air de traquer la même personne. Se sera mieux s'ils sont avec nous, dans mon manoir.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord !** confirma Othello avant de partir en amenant Grell dans son sillage avant d'avoir une nouvelle plainte.

Les deux autres Shinigamis ne purent qu'accepter l'invitation. Ils furent ravis d'être introduits peu de temps après dans un magnifique manoir où le majordome leur servit un délicieux thé accompagné d'une délicieuse pâtisserie faite maison.

* * *

Byakuya était appuyé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Par celle-ci, il contemplait la nuit noire à l'extérieur, ainsi que la pluie qui recouvrait tout. Un soupir de bien être passa ses lèvres. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était dans le domaine des Phantomhives. La journée, il allait avec son collègue à la recherche d'Undertaker et les soirées il revenait chez le noble humain. Au début, il avait été réticent à cette invitation prolongée, mais maintenant il ne le regrettait pas. Cet adolescent et son démon attisait sa curiosité. Avec le temps, il s'était aperçu que le Capitaine Hitsugaya éprouvait aussi une certaine affection pour le jeune noble avec qui il construisait un début d'amitié. Les deux génies aimant les mêmes choses, surtout les jeux de sociétés de stratégies. Ils passaient leurs soirées à cela et aussi une bonne partie de leurs nuits. Parfois, son collègue s'endormait avec l'humain et il avait aperçu le démon le ramener dans sa chambre au petit matin. Il avait souri devant le coté prévenant du majordome. « _Alors, même les démons pouvaient faire preuve de bienveillance_ » avait-il alors pensé avant de se raviser, « _non, il en avait sûrement reçu l'ordre_ ». L'ordre de bien traiter les invités de son maître. Hitsugaya avait raison, le jeune noble avait dû vivre quelque chose de vraiment horrible pour en arrive à invoquer un tel démon.

Il tiqua quand un mouvement se fit un peu plus bas dans le jardin. Il reconnu alors le majordome, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait le soir à l'extérieur. Cela l'intriguait. En plissant les yeux il vit que l'homme n'avait pas de parapluie et ensuite il aperçut une boule noire dans les mains du démon. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être et contre toute attente ses jambes s'étaient mises en mouvements. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se retrouva devant la chambre de Sébastian. Sous la porte, il vit de la lumière et il entendit à travers un miaulement. Il poussa le panneau de bois et découvrit le majordome souriant avec un chaton dans les mains.

 **\- Tu es trop mignon toi,** rigola Sébastian en jouant avec le chaton noir.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez les chats à ce point ?**

 **\- Capitaine… ne dite rien à mon maître il me forcerait à le mettre dehors et il pleut.**

 **\- Non, je ne dirais rien. Il les hait à ce point ?**

 **\- Non, il est allergique.**

Sébastian alla déposer son protégé dans un coussin. Celui-ci prit son temps en se faisant les griffe dessus avant de s'y installer correctement. Il ressemblait à la même boule noire que Byakuya avait vu dans les bras du démon un peu plus tôt. Sébastian avait dû le sauver de l'orage. Ensuite, le démon revint vers lui.

 **\- Il n'y en a pas dans mon royaume je les trouve… intéressant.** Il dit cela comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

 **\- Moi c'est vous que je trouve… intéressant,** ne put que répondre Byakuya captivé par cet étrange démon sauveur de chaton.

Les deux hommes se firent face en silence pendant un moment. Le Shinigami se disait qu'il l'avait entendu être froid dans ses arguments envers les humains, mais il prenait soin des chatons comme si c'était normal pour un démon. Byakuya le trouvait bizarre mais dans le bon sens. Celui qui donne envie de connaître mieux la personne, de se rapprocher d'elle. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un vulgaire démon alors pourquoi ses pensées étaient-elles emplies de lui ?

 **\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?** se renseigna Sébastian.

Le démon ne pouvait nier qu'il était un peu surpris de voir le noble dans sa chambre et surtout son regard fixe qui le scrutait et l'analysait. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, lui aussi aimait dévisager ce Shinigami. Le noble du Seireitei n'avait rien avoir avec Grell ou les autres.

Tout comme le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui avait su trouver le chemin de l'amitié vers le cœur de son maître, si réticent d'habitude. Car même si le Comte Phantomhive se défendait de ses accusations insensées sur « _la création de lien émotionnel_ » entre lui et le jeune blanc, Sébastian savait que son jeune maître trouvait un intérêt majeur et gratifiant d'être en sa présence.

Lui-même, appréciait la compagnie des deux dieux de la mort. Il ne se sentait pas en danger et même d'une certaine façon respecté, malgré quelques mots ou attitudes hautaines. Mais à force de côtoyer son jeune maître il reconnaissait là, la marque des nobles et des personnes à haute fonction. Même si le plus jeune faisait quand même attention à ne pas le froisser.

Byaukuya, quant à lui avait ce quelque chose qui attisait sa curiosité. Une grande froideur en apparence mais qui pouvait cacher un cœur chaud bien enfoui sous le masque de noble. Un jour il s'était dit « alors _c'est à ça que ressemblera mon maître plus tard_ ». Et il s'était pourléché les lèvres d'envie, son échine avait frémi d'impatience. Peut-être le laisserait il vivre une longue vie pour avoir une âme des plus savoureuse. Avec ce jeune humain tout était possible, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Leur vie était trépidante et mouvementée et il avait le chic avec son destin de s'attirer les problèmes, « _alors après sa vengeance peut être pouvait-il encore évoluer ? »._ Byakuya lui paraissait identique mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas son âme, mais cela lui allait. Pour une fois il désira une nouvelle chose, s'il ne pouvait avoir son âme il trouverait un autre moyen de le dévorer. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

 **\- Non je… je vous ai vu par la fenêtre et… Le Capitaine Hitsugaya est-il avec votre maître ?**

 **\- Oui ils font une partie de go, mon maître aime beaucoup ce jeu.**

 **\- Bien je vais repartir… bonne nuit.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas rester ? Nous aussi nous pourrions passer du bon temps ensemble,** proposa Sébastian.

Le démon voulait garder un peu plus longtemps l'homme avec lui. Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Sébastian comptait en profiter pour mettre à profit ce temps. Et il voulait s'amuser avec ce noble au port altier, le faire tomber de son piédestal. Il allait trouver un moyen de le dévorer. Il se pourlécha les lèvres avec délectation sans le vouloir, avant d'offrir un sourire carnivore au Shinigami.

 **\- Comme si je voulais me détendre avec un démon !** s'exclama presque le noble outré de la demande. Surtout que vu le sourire de l'être maléfique on pouvait comprendre ses intentions.

 **\- Si vous n'essayez pas vous ne pourrez pas savoir si cela vaut le coup ou non,** argumenta ledit démon tout en s'avançant vers le dieu des morts. **Pour être franc…**

 **\- La ferme,** ordonna Byakuya en agrippant d'une main ferme la mâchoire du démon. **Je vais être franc avec toi petit monstre. Je ne suis pas comme ton humain. Je suis un Noble Shinigami de plusieurs siècles alors n'essaie pas de me manipuler ou de me séduire. Ici c'est moi qui décide…** claqua la voix impérieuse du Shinigami. **Je ne suis pas homme à me soumettre et sûrement pas à un démon comme toi.**

 **\- Maître Byakuya,** feula Sébastian, **je… Vous décidez.**

Sébastian était en transe, il se colla un peu plus à l'homme. Celui-ci l'avait surpris mais avait attisé en même temps son désir pour lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, son corps frémissait d'envie, une envie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, qu'il mit de longue seconde à nommer. Une envie sexuelle. Alors c'est ainsi qu'il voulait le dévorer… mais à ce rythme-là, c'est lui qui allait se faire manger tout cru par ce Noble à la voix impérieuse. Par cet être arrogant qui… qui le dominait de toute sa stature et putain que cela était bon ! Il voulut parler mais un feulement de satisfaction passa ses lèvres. Puis une phrase retentit à son oreille.

 **\- Arrête de feuler comme un chat. Si tu les aimes autant alors miaule pour moi.**

Les yeux rouges de Sébastian s'écarquillèrent etByakuya sourit. Le Shinigami desserra doucement sa prise et du pouce caressa la lèvre inférieure du démon. Il apprécia de sentir les frissons parcourir le corps du majordome. Depuis le décès de sa femme il n'avait pas eu de relation avec qui que ce soit. Et puis jusqu'à maintenant seules les femmes l'avait attiré, mais ce démon était… intéressant. Assez pour… Il ne savait pas. Juste une chaleur dans son bas ventre, un désir fou de le dominer corps et âme. Une envie de… rapport charnel et Sébastian avait l'air de vouloir la même chose. D'un coup, il fit taire sa raison et laissa gagner son besoin. Il agrippa le col du costume noir de son vis-à-vis et le balança sur le lit. Le démon se mit à rire aux éclats.

 **\- Miaou ! Vous êtes de plus en plus… intéressant, Maître Byakuya.**

 **\- Tais-toi !** Ordonna le Shinigami qui vit Sébastian acquiescer accompagné d'un miaulement. **Tu aimes les ordres ?** un sourire lui confirma, ainsi qu'un mouvement de langue sur les lèvres du brun. Puis les yeux rouges se mirent à luirent de luxure. Effectivement Sébastian désirait la même chose et il ne s'en cachait pas. Alors Byakuya allait en profiter. **Couche toi sur les coussins et donne-moi envie de toi, c'est un ordre !**

 **\- Je croyais que je ne devais pas vous séduire ?** minauda Sébastian en se trémoussant sur le lit.

 **\- Qui te dit que tu y arriveras ? Fais-le ?**

Sébastian éclata de rire et prit place devant son spectateur. Il se pourlécha à nouveau les lèvres, il était dans un état second. Il venait enfin de comprendre que son désir pour le Shinigami n'était pas de maintenant. Effectivement, il ne savait pour quelle raison mais dès qu'il avait vu cet être il avait désiré quelque chose de lui, et c'était le faire sien. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre car même s'il avait couché avec de nombreuses personnes, ce n'était que pour atteindre un but précis, qui n'avait rien avoir avec le désir. Si les autres fois il ne l'avait pas fait par envie, avec Byakuya c'était différent, alors aujourd'hui, il allait se soumettre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se dévêtit lentement, tout en miaulant doucement le nom de son maître pour la nuit. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il caressa son corps, jouant avec ses tétons qui durcirent, puis il donna des frissons à son torse. Il alla tranquillement sur son bassin et descendit sur ses cuisses. Le regard perçant du dieu de la mort sur lui l'excitait de plus en plus. Alors il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. D'un geste sec il ouvrit en grand ses cuisses laissant apparaitre toute son anatomie. Se verge proéminente appelait à plus de soins. Alors il se griffa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en se cambrant de félicité. Là, il miaulait de plus en plus fort le nom de « Byakuya » et arrivé à son pénis il l'empoigna d'une main ferme et se masturba vivement sous l'œil attentif du Shinigami. Il entra ensuite sans préparation un doigt en lui puis un second. Il se mit en mouvement et se déhancha comme un beau diable. Les sensations de douleur et de bien être mêlées était un pur plaisir pour lui. Sa voix emplissait la chambre.

Byakuya observa un long moment le spectacle de Sébastian. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Jamais un homme ne l'avait attiré jusqu'à maintenant et se dire que celui-là était un démon avec une apparence humaine l'excitait encore plus. Il voulait le faire sien pour la nuit et d'autres encore. Ce mois-ci il l'avait observé encore et encore, son regard était attiré par lui. Depuis le début le démon avait quelque chose d'attractif et en cet instant il savait quoi. Il était subjugué et n'en pouvait plus, il monta sur le lit, agrippa un bras de l'autre et le retourna face contre le matelas. Il défit un ruban dans ses cheveux et alla sous le corps du démon prendre en main la verge en érection qu'il banda avant de souffler à l'oreille du démon :

 **\- Petit monstre, tu jouiras à mon ordre et avant tu va crier pour moi.**

 **\- Ye… Bien maître Byakuya,** Sébastian avait voulu lui dire « Yes, my lord » mais cela n'était que pour le Comte qu'il servait.

 **\- Maintenant à moi !** claqua la voix du noble Shinigami qui avait bien compris l'hésitation de son soumis et cela lui avait plus. Il n'était pas Ciel mais le noble dieu des morts qui le comblerait de bonheur.

Byakuya caressa la nuque du démon et la mordit doucement. Ses baisers descendirent le long de son dos cela prit de longues minutes. Le Shinigami goûtait chaque parcelle de peau sous lui et s'amusait d'entendre la frustration et le plaisir dans la voix de l'autre. Au bout d'un long moment il atterrit devant l'anus frémissant de son amant d'une nuit. Au début il mordilla les fesses ferme du démon évitant les parois de l'intimité de celui-ci qui s'impatientait. Ensuite, il se mit en quête de la découverte de cet antre chaud à l'aide de caresse et avec le bout de sa langue. Quand il entendit Sébastian à bout de souffle mu par le plaisir, il accentua sa préparation par des lèchements plus accrus tout en restant lent et doux. Il se décida aussi à insérer un doigt en lui. Le démon se mua dessus gémissant de plus belle. Quand Byakuya sentit le majordome assez détendu il ouvrit son propre pantalon et se caressa un peu avant de se présenter devant l'antre chaud de son futur amant. Sans attendre celui-ci s'empala dessus jusqu'à la garde les faisant ainsi hurler de plaisir tout les deux. Sébastian allait recommencer à se mouvoir quand le Shinigami l'en empêcha en enserrant ses hanches de ses deux mains puissantes. Puis la voix rauque pleine de plaisir du noble s'éleva contre l'oreille du démon.

 **\- Qui t'as dit de faire cela ! C'est moi le maître.**

Il entendit Sébastian miauler de frustration et de contentement. Il en perdit la raison, il se redressa, inspira et expira profondément et asséna de violent coup de butoir dans l'antre accueillant de son amant. Sébastian hurla comme jamais, il se déhancha à son tour. Au début leurs mouvements furent chaotiques mais après quelques coups il se mirent en parfaite harmonie. Les deux hommes étaient en pleine extase et se donnaient de plus en plus de plaisir. Byakuya empoigna la chevelure noire sous lui et releva l'homme quand celui-ci fut à son niveau lui vola un baiser osé. Le démon réclamait, même suppliait de le laisser jouir mais le Shinigami ne voulait pas, il était le maître et il montrerait à ce démon qui dominait l'autre. Les yeux rouges se mirent à pleurer de joie et de frustration. Byakuya but ses larmes. Il le rejeta sur le lit et l'homme sous lui, lui faisant maintenant face était d'un érotisme à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux collés sur ses joues humides, ses lèvres qui bougeaient et dont aucun son audible ne sortait, son corps tendu sous le plaisir, sa verge pulsante prisonnière du ruban. Il le détailla longuement, une de ses mains caressait ce torse offert, joua avec cette verge demandeuse d'attention.

 **\- Qui est ton maître petit chat ?** claqua la voix de Byakuya. **Qui te domine petit monstre ?**

 **\- Miaou. Vous, Maître Byakuya,** feula Sébastian.

Ravi de la réponse le Shinigami s'allongea au-dessus de son amant et s'inséra à nouveau en lui. Les deux hommes repartirent vers les méandres du plaisir. Byakuya les releva, et assis sur le lit, imprégna en Sébastian un va-et-vient infernal que le démon appréciait vu les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Le Noble voulut pousser le jeu plus loin et demanda à Sébastian de miauler encore pour lui. Le démon s'exécuta avec plaisir et alla jusqu'à faire apparaitre des oreilles de chats sur sa tête et une queue au bas de ses reins. Le Shinigami le trouva encore plus alléchant, ce démon était un vrai monstre. Un monstre d'érotisme et de luxure à l'état pur. Pour le remercier de tant de docilité Byakuya agrippa la queue noire et la caressa. Une décharge de plaisir fit se cambrer le démon qui hurla de pure satisfaction. Le Shinigami voulu tenter une nouvelle expérience. Il demanda alors à Sébastian de s'occuper des va-et-vient en s'accrochant bien à ses épaules. Quand le démon prit un bon rythme pour les deux, le dieu de la mort fit vagabonder ses mains sur le corps du majordome. Il joua avec ses oreilles, la queue de chat sans oublier sa verge. Sébastian était à bout, même un démon avait ses limites. De plus, lui aussi était au bord de la jouissance, alors Byakuya du bout des doigts alla titiller une zone sensible de la queue de chat. Ensuite, il ramena à lui le visage du démon et lui vola un baiser avant de mordiller l'une de ses oreilles de chat, bien plus sensibles que les soient disant humaines. Pour finir, il délesta de son attache la verge du démon qui éjacula en un puissant jet entre leur torse, tout en hurlant de bien-être. A ce moment de félicité l'antre de Sébastian se resserra sur le pénis du Noble qui lui se déversa avec plaisir dans les entrailles du démon.

Les deux retombèrent essoufflés dans le lit. Après un bon quart d'heure d'effort pour reprendre leur respiration, Byakuya se releva réajusta ses vêtements qu'il avait conservé sur lui pendant l'acte et disparut comme il était venu.

Sébastian le laissa faire sans un mot, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait qu'il avait dévoré l'esprit du Shinigami et que celui-ci reviendrait jouer avec lui. Pourquoi en était-il persuadé ? Parce que pendant leurs reprises de souffle, les deux avaient plongés leurs yeux dans celui de l'autre et leurs regards s'étaient exprimés pour eux. Ainsi que cette main accrochée et pas lâchée jusqu'au départ du Noble, mais aussi car lui-même s'était fait dévorer par ce Shinigami qui lui offrait par sa présence, plein de promesse de plaisir à renouveler.

* * *

Le manoir était en effervescence, tous se préparaient à livrer une bataille. Effectivement, le soir d'avant, les deux Shinigamis étaient revenus avec des informations sur où trouver Undertaker. Ciel avait alors décidé que cette fois-ci tous iraient se battre. C'est pour cela que ses domestiques, sa fiancée Elisabeth et les Shinigamis Grell, Othello et William étaient là. Avec Sébastian et ses invités, il avait passé la nuit à élaborer un plan d'attaque en se reposant sur toutes les forces des participants.

 _Dans l'après-midi il avait fait une sieste afin d'être en forme. Juste avant de s'endormir il avait été rejoint par le Capitaine Hitsugaya._

 _ **\- Pardon, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'aimerais rester à tes côtés.**_

 _Ciel rigola doucement et tapota le lit à côté de lui. Depuis que le jeune homme était là il avait appris à aimer la présence d'autrui à ses côtés. Surtout la sienne._

 _ **\- Vient dormir avec moi, toi aussi tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ne t'inquiète pas, tant que Sébastian est avec nous il n'arrivera rien.**_

 _ **\- Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ! Je suis son maître et j'ai toute confiance en lui et en son pouvoir. Toshiro si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, ai confiance en moi.**_

 _Le Shinigami fit « oui » de la tête et s'allongea près de son ami. Les deux garçons se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre._

 _Deux heures plus tard, un doux rire les réveilla et une discussion chuchotée, mais les deux firent comme si de rien n'était._

 _ **\- Ils sont mignons tous les deux.**_

 _ **\- Effectivement, mademoiselle Elisabeth.**_

 _ **\- Sébastian on pourrait prendre une photo ? C'est rare de voir Ciel aussi serein et avec un ami.**_

 _ **\- Il n'aimerait pas…**_

 _ **\- Et le Capitaine Histugaya non plus,**_ _expliqua une nouvelle voix._

 _ **\- Capitaine Kuchiki ? Je vous présente mademoiselle Elisabeth la fiancée de mon maître. C'est une virtuose de l'épée. Malgré son jeune âge elle rivalise avec moi. Vous devriez vous entraîner avec elle le temps que nos deux dormeurs se réveille.**_

 _ **\- J'en serais ravi,**_ _fit le Shinigami._ _ **Avec autant d'éloges de la part de Sébastian, jeune demoiselle, vous devez vraiment être douée.**_

 _ **\- Je me défends,**_ _sourit la jeune femme qui avait du mal avec les compliments._ _ **Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire.**_

 _Les deux hommes la regardèrent faire. Elle trottina doucement vers le lit et embrassa Ciel sur le front._

 _ **\- Bonne nuit Ciel. Capitaine Kuchiki ? Comment se nomme votre ami ?**_

 _ **\- Toshiro,** sourit le Noble Shinigami. _

_**Bonne nuit Toshiro et merci pour votre amitié envers Ciel.**_

 _Puis la jeune femme revint vers les deux adultes et les trois quittèrent la chambre._

 _ **\- Ta fiancée à l'air gentille.**_

 _ **\- Merci et désolé pour…**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est rien, elle est gentille.**_

 _Les deux garçons sourirent et se rendormirent quelques minutes de plus._

Maintenant, ils étaient en train de prendre leurs derniers bagages avant de partir. Elisabeth avait l'air aux anges, elle avait beaucoup apprécié son entraînement avec le Capitaine Kuchiki. Ciel la regardait avec bienveillance. Sébastian vint se mettre à sa hauteur alors il comprit qu'il était temps de partir. Tous se mirent en route.

* * *

Le Capitaine Kuchiki était tranquillement allongé dans son lit en train de relire son rapport. Il avait besoin de se reposer un peu avant de retourner dans son monde au petit matin. Il sourit en repensant aux dernières vingt-quatre heures.

 _Quand ils avaient quitté le manoir des Phantomhives, ils s'étaient dirigés vers une gare désaffectée à vingt kilomètres de Londres. Elle servait de laboratoire à Undertaker qui était en train de reformer une armée de morts vivants. L'équipe composée par Ciel était arrivée et les combats avaient démarrés. Byakuya était heureux de n'avoir à déplorer la perte de personne. De plus, il avait été impressionné de voir comment les humains s'étaient battus et surtout la jeune Elisabeth. Elle avait vraiment un don pour les combats à l'épée. Il avait aussi été surpris de voir comment elle s'était vite adaptée au fait que les Shinigamis existent, ainsi que d'autres choses. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas Japonaise, elle aurait fait un grand Shinigami et son Zanpakuto aurait sûrement été magnifique. Bien entendu il avait omis tous ces détails, cela aurait fait désordre dans les archives de la Soul Society, même si elles étaient à sa charge._

 _Non, il avait surtout consigné les combats en omettant les humains et Sébastian. Puis il avait fait part du fait qu'une fois de plus Undertaker était arrivé à leur fausser compagnie, mais qu'il était gravement blessé._

Il sortit de sa lecture quand la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être à cette heure aussi tardive. Il sourit quand du coin de l'œil il vit un « _gros chat_ » brun au yeux rouges avancer vers lui à quatre pattes. Une aura noire l'entourait et des oreilles et une queue de chat noir lui poussèrent. Byakuya, sans un regard pour l'intrus, posa son dossier sur la table basse à sa droite avant de tapoter d'une main ferme le matelas à son coté gauche. L'invité miaula de contentement tout en sautant sur le lit. Le démon mi-homme, mi- chat, vint s'allongeait sur les jambes du shinigami. Sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de l'homme. Le dieu de la mort caressa le cou de son amant. Ensuite il fit glisser ses doigts sur ce torse à moitié dévêtu. Les ronronnements de son amant lui firent comprendre de continuer. Il adorait ces moments de douceur entre eux, autant que la fougue de leur corps pendant l'acte. Mais pour l'instant les deux avaient besoin d'un peu de repos, de quelques minutes de plus pour se remettre d'hier, pour s'apprivoiser une dernière nuit. Pas qu'il regrettait de le quitter ou de rentrer chez lui. Mais là, tout en le caressant il prenait conscience que ses futures nuits allaient être des plus ennuyeuses seul dans sa grande demeure. Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était bien attaché à cet animal domestique qui quémandait plus de caresses. Mais l'amener avec lui était impossible.

 **\- Que vient faire un aussi gros matou dans mon lit ?** sourit le Shinigami. **Je te manquais autant ?** s'enorgueilli-t-il.

 **\- Qui sait !** répondit Sébastian d'un ton las, pour ne pas donner satisfaction au maître de ses nuits.

 **\- Les enfants ?** questionna le dieu sans se départir, au fond il n'avait pas besoin d'une vraie réponse étant donné qu'il était là. Jusqu'à maintenant c'était lui qui s'était imposé dans la chambre - le lit- du démon, par des prétextes bidons. Alors ce soir il était heureux que Sébastian soit venu de lui-même.

 **\- Ils dorment ensemble.**

 **\- Alors tu as pensé que les parents pourraient se détendre ensemble ?**

Sébastian sourit, il aimait cette métaphore de leur relation. Les enfants et les parents. Mais demain cela finirait alors « oui », il avait envie de passer un dernier moment avec l'autre parent du couple. Il se releva et alla surplomber l'homme arrogant sous lui qu'il n'avait pu mater mais à qui il avait volé tous les gestes d'attentions. Les mains de Byakuya vinrent redessiner son visage. Il en miaula de bien-être. Se transformer en chat pour satisfaire cet homme lui allait bien. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y aurait jamais de mots doux, que jamais ils ne se feraient de longs discours. Non, tout passait par leurs gestes. Même si de l'extérieur cela pouvait paraitre bizarre, eux savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Ils appréciaient se détendre ensemble. Leurs regards se parlaient, leurs gestes se répondaient. Alors Sébastian une fois de plus laissa l'autre mener la danse. Byakuya si froid en journée, devenait assez chaud la nuit. Quand il laissait parler son désir et non sa raison. Le démon aimait cela, il raffolait de ses moments là et c'était le dernier et il savait que le Shinigami allait le comblé encore une fois.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil réveilla les deux adultes, la nuit avait été courte mais leur passion avait dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire pour des au revoir dignes de ce nom. Alors après un léger baiser et sans aucune autre parole ils se rhabillèrent. Une fois prêts, ils se rendirent dans la chambre du Comte Ciel, celui-ci et le jeune Toshiro se disaient au revoir et se promettait de se revoir un jour pour s'amuser à nouveau ensemble. Tous savaient que cela serait impossible mais il était parfois bien d'y croire. Byakuya ouvrit un portail et tous se firnet leurs adieux. Ciel et Toshiro poussèrent leurs adultes respectifs l'un contre l'autre et les deux en profitèrent pour s'embrasser une dernière fois. Les deux Shinigamis quittèrent le monde des vivants. Le démon et l'humain soupirèrent et reprirent leurs vies. Ils avaient encore bien des choses à faire mais cela avait était pour eux deux une belle parenthèse.

* * *

Byakuya souffla, il fallait encore qu'il porte assistance à ce jeune gamin roux. Eh oui, une fois de plus Ichigo Kurosaki s'était mêlé d'une histoire qui ne le regardait pas. Et une fois de plus le capitaine déplorait l'implication de sa petite sœur Rukia Kuchiki. Alors il fallait se dépêcher et puis une chose l'intriguait cet ennemi que sa sœur avait nommé mort vivant. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.

 **\- Ça serait bien….**

 **\- Ne rêvez pas Capitaine Histugaya,** le coupa-t-il froidement, lui aussi il y avait pensé et cela lui avait fait mal. **C'était il y a cent vingt ans.**

Cela avait sonné comme un glas dans le cœur des deux Capitaines.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia et leurs compagnons étaient surpassés par le nombre mais ils ne pouvaient laisser passer personnes. Ces monstres tuaient et dévoraient les humains. Mais là ils étaient en sous nombres et ils se faisait surpasser. Soudain des têtes volèrent dans tous les sens. Ils virent deux ombres les rejoindre et décapiter tous les morts vivants les plus proches d'eux, leur laissant plus d'espace.

 **\- Ils sont déjà morts,** retentit la voix de l'un des nouveaux arrivant, **alors ne vous retenez pas.**

 **\- Et puis c'est bien votre boulot de les exorciser. Alors on les décapite et vous purifiez leurs âmes,** rajouta l'autre.

Puis les deux repartirent à l'assaut des monstres. Les autres s'exécutèrent et firent ce qu'il fallait mais même ainsi cela devenait difficile. Puis des cris retentirent et les morts vivants disparurent sous leurs yeux. Le silence se fit enfin.

 **\- Byakuya-sama je suis si heureuse de vous voir….**

 **\- Miaou ! Toujours aussi impressionnant !** retentit une voix qui surpassa la voix de Rukia. **Mais vous pourriez vérifier vos alliés avant,** rajouta la voix faussement furieuse de l'homme.

Byakuya vit alors un homme en suspension dans l'air avec un paquet dans les bras. Celui-ci retomba à terre avec grâce et posa son fardeau, un jeune adolescent avec un œil bleu et un cache sur l'autre. Il observa longuement l'être qui l'avait interpelé il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 **\- Ciel !** s'exclama le Capitaine Hitsugaya en courant vers le jeune noble qu'il croyait mort depuis des lustres.

 **\- Toshiro ! Ravi de te revoir !** s'exclama à son tour le Compte en ouvrant ses bras afin de recueillir le jeune blanc à l'intérieur.

 **\- Alors lui il peut t'appeler par ton prénom ?** se renseigna Ichigo qui lui se faisait toujours remettre à sa place.

 **\- Oui, lui c'est mon ami. Mais comment ?** demanda-t-il au brun aux yeux bleus.

 **\- Mon Maître est un sournois, il m'a manipulé jusqu'au bout. Il a été jusqu'à me lier à lui éternellement. Je suis son majordome jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

 **\- Je t'avais promis qu'on se reverrait et j'ai tout fait pour,** déclara Ciel à Toshiro en faisant abstraction de la remarque de Sébastian. **De plus je ne suis pas sournois mais exigeant. Je veux le meilleur et tu l'es, c'est moi qui t'ai éduqué. Je n'allais pas laisser la mort m'enlever un si bon majordome.**

 **\- Je pensais que c'était le contraire,** intervint Byakuya. **Je croyais que Sébastian vous avez élevé ?**

Le Comte snoba le Capitaine et celui-ci sourit de satisfaction. Puis d'un bond, de Shunpo Byakuya se retrouva devant Sébastian. Tous sursautèrent de stupeur cela était de plus en plus ahurissant. D'abord le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui saute dans les bras d'un inconnu ou plutôt d'un démon et qui l'appelle ami. Et maintenant le Capitaine Kuchiki qui défend un autre démon et qui lui caresse « tendrement » la joue. Un silence pesant se faisait ressentir.

 **\- Ton gamin à l'air d'aller bien et toi aussi,** fit Byakuya en regardant intensément les yeux rouges du démon adulte.

 **\- Le tien aussi, et toi ?**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas vos GAMINS,** hurlèrent les deux plus jeunes en apparence et en âge.

 **\- Vraiment ?** demanda Sébastian en penchant la tête sur le côté quittant momentanément le contact du regard de Byakuya et en souriant comme un dément. Ses yeux se mirent à luire en se posant sur les deux corps pré-adolescent les forçant à se taire. **Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris depuis longtemps quand les parents parlent les enfants se taisent.**

Ciel et Toshiro firent « oui » de la tête et Sébastian revint encrer son regard dans celui de son ancien amant. Une aura noire l'entoura et deux oreilles de chat apparurent. Byakuya sourit.

 **\- Je suis un mauvais maître. Être partit sans mon chat.**

 **\- Miaou ! Vous devez en prendre la responsabilité,** sourit le démon en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Tous autour ne comprenait rien mais virent Ciel et Toshiro rire sous capes. Cela les rassura un peu mais pas trop.

 **\- Undertaker ?** se renseigna le Capitaine Kuchiki.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on serait ici sinon !** s'exclama Ciel outré. **Londres me manque, je suis…**

 **\- Renji !** tonna la voix de Byakuya. **Ouvre une porte on rentre !**

Ciel ronchonna d'avoir était coupé mais Toshiro le tempéra. Le blanc sourit, la vie à la Soul Society allait être de plus en plus captivante car ils étaient tous les quatre de forts caractères, pourtant, d'une certaine façon, ils allaient devenir un groupe d'ami ou une sorte de famille. Car il allait passer son temps libre avec son ami qui ne quitterait pas son majordome et celui-ci ne quitterait plus Byakuya. De toutes façons celui-ci ne lui laissera pas le faire à la façon dont il tenait fermement sa main et l'entrainait à sa suite dans le monde des Shinigamis. Cela allait être distrayant, tous retenaient leur souffle, mais lui aussi voulait cela. Ciel, son seul ami, lui avait manqué et il comptait aussi l'entraîner à sa suite, maintenant ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser éternellement.

 **\- Byakuya…**

 **\- T'inquiète pas j'ai autant de pouvoir qu'en avait Ciel dans sa vie d'homme, voire plus. Et puis je suis aussi ton maître alors pas de problème.**

Sébastian sourit et agrippa Toshiro qui tenait fermement la main de Ciel et les embarqua dans le sillage de Byakuya qui pour une fois souriait de satisfaction. Plus jamais il ne dormirait dans un lit vide et froid. Plus jamais il n'aurait à faire face aux problèmes seuls, car il savait que le démon à sa suite ne lâcherait jamais sa main. Qu'il lui serait aussi fidèle qu'à Ciel. Et savoir cela lui ravissait le cœur.


End file.
